


Patrick

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [8]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just so you know, Patrick's not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/6915.html>

"Just so you know," Patrick takes off his jacket and tosses it to the floor, "I'm not gay."  
  
Saji nods.  
  
Patrick loosens his tie, then that's thrown to the floor too. "I'm not one of those fags that you normally get as customers, one of those _pansies_." His shirt comes off next, then his belt. "I'm straight," he sits on the side of the bed, "but I can't buy a female whore, because that would be cheating on my girlfriend," he pulls of his shoes, socks. Tosses them into a corner, "and I love my girlfriend very much." He stands back up to take off his trousers. "Do you understand?"  
  
Saji nods some more.  
  
"Good." Patrick tugs off his underwear and tosses it into the pile with the rest of his clothes. "Now, get over here and fuck me in the ass." He crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees. "And put some effort into it this time, will you? I'm not made of glass."[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
